


Pet Me

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Kink, Birthday Smut, Bottom Michael, Hand Jobs, Kinky!Michael, Kitty - Freeform, Kitty Costume, M/M, Mild Kink, Pet Me, Secret Crush, Top Calum, malum, meow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum was surprised when he came home to find his best friend's boyfriend on his bed, in a costume. How things went from there was definitely not what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Me

Calum whistled to the tune of a song that he had heard on the radio, earlier that day, as he exited the bathroom and rubbed his wet hair with a towel. He dropped himself on the couch and set the damp towel in his lap, looking around the living room and wondering what he could do alone. His housemate, also known as his childhood friend, also known as Ashton Irwin, was away for a few days and Calum was already lacking things to do. He patted his stomach when he heard it grumble; he had not realised he was that hungry but that could be dealt with. He had ordered a pizza and it should be there anytime. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

“What are you doing here?” Calum asked when he saw Michael standing on the other side of the door, a duffel bag on his left shoulder.

“Where’s my sweetheart?” Michael walked past Calum and into the apartment.

“Ashton’s not here,” Calum closed the door and followed Michael inside.

“I’ll wait for him.”

“He won’t be here before another six days. Didn’t he tell you?”

“He really is not here? I thought he was joking and wanted to surprise me for my birthday,” Michael frowned.

“Apparently he was not. So… bye. Come back when he’s back.”

“What’s your problem with me?” the boy, who used to be blonde a few days ago but currently had jet black hair, asked.

Calum blinked at him. What was his problem anyway? He still remembered that day at university when he and Ashton had first seen Michael and Ashton had made a not-very-nice comment about him. Calum had told him that it was not nice because he thought Michael was cool but Michael held a grudge against them and kept taunting them. Four months later, Michael and Ashton said they liked each other and started dating. Calum’s problem was the way Michael looked at him and Michael was so irritating all the time.

Michael snapped his fingers in front of Calum’s face. “Where are you lost?”

“I… huh…” Calum looked away when he realised Michael was standing in front of him, so close to him that he was invading his personal space. “I don’t have any problems… it’s just that I had other plans for tonight."

“Oh, don’t worry about me,” Michael smiled a wide toothy smile. “I’ll be in Ashton’s room. I won’t disturb you. Just carry on.”

On that, Michael waved at him and walked in the direction of Ashton’s bedroom. Calum groaned inwardly as he picked up his towel. How was he going to handle being in a house alone with Michael? Peeking in the corridor, he let out a sigh when he realised the door to Ashton’s room was closed. Things were going to be much easier if Michael stayed away. He jolted when he heard another knock on the door; his pizza was here. As soon as he accepted the delivery, he rushed to his room and locked the behind him.

***.*.*.*.***

Calum mumbled to himself while he opened his front door. That morning, when he had woken up, he had thought Michael would have been gone but he had found the other boy, in his kitchen, in only his boxers, actively making breakfast for the two of them. Calum’s great escape plan was to go out. It was slightly past 8pm when he got back home. His apartment was plunged into darkness and that could only mean one thing: Michael was gone. Calum yawned and stretched his arms over his head as he walked to his bedroom but he stopped abruptly and his mouth dropped open when he turned on the lights. There, on his bed, was Michael. Michael was lying on his side with his head propped on an arm, a bright smile playing on his lips.

“What are you doing in my room?”

“Waiting for you. Come here,” Michael patted the mattress next to him, motioning for Calum to join him.

Calum raised an eyebrow as he took small steps towards the bed, unsure about what was going on. He did not fail to notice that Michael was shirtless and was only wearing some tiny black shorts. He also had black gloves and black socks on, which was weird considering summer was approaching. Slowly, Calum sat on the edge of the bed, as far away from Michael as he could, and stared at his feet. He shivered when a soft fluffy thing caressed his arm and immediately turned his eyes to the object. It turned out that they were not gloves and socks that Michael was wearing but fluffy paws. That was when Calum saw the black pointy ears on top of Michael’s head and the equally black tail hanging from the back of his shorts. Calum frowned; what the hell was going on?

“Why the fuck are you dressed up like this? Is it Halloween?”

“No silly, it’s my birthday,” Michael laughed.

“So?” Calum asked, not seeing the logic in that.

“I’m a kitty. Pet me.”

“What?” Calum looked at the other boy with wide eyes.

“Pet me… I’m a cute little kitten,” Michael mewled.

“Are you drunk? Are you high? Did you smoke something?” the frown never left Calum’s features as he questioned Michael.

“No…” Michael got on all fours and inched closer to Calum in a cat-like manner before rubbing his head against Calum’s shoulder, purring at the same time.

“Michael, stop. You’re Ashton’s boyfriend. My best friend’s boyfriend,” Calum closed his eyes, ignoring what was happening.

Michael pulled back but instead of moving away like Calum thought he would, he pulled Calum higher up on the mattress. Swinging a leg over the other boy, Michael straddled his stomach and leant forward, hovering above him. “I know…”

“Get off me.”

“I’ve seen the way, you look at me,” Michael whispered as he ran his fluffy paw across Calum’s cheek.

“What? Are you crazy?”

“I’m not stupid. I’ve noticed the way you’ve always looked at me.”

“You’re clearly seeing things. Go away. Get off me and leave me alone. I don’t look at you in any way that you think I do.”

“Yeah?”

Michel leant forward and pressed a kiss to Calum’s chin before licking all the way along his jawline to his earlobe. He then moved lower and began leaving a series of little kitten licks on the side of the other boy’s neck. Hooking a finger in the collar of Calum’s t-shirt, Michael pushed it aside and moved his mouth and tongue to Calum’s collarbone. He licked and sucked on the skin as if he was eating candy. Slowly, he crawled down Calum’s body and pushing his shirt up, he licked Calum’s stomach, just above the elastic of his boxers. Calum closed his eyes, bit the inner side of his cheeks and pretended nothing was happening. Next, Michael licked up to Calum’s belly button, leaving a wet trail behind, before dipping his tongue into the hole.

Lifting his eyes to look at Calum, Michael frowned; Calum had his eyes closed and it looked like he was fighting the situation. With a smile on his lips, he slid even lower and undid Calum’s jeans. Without wasting time, he slipped his hand inside Calum’s underwear, caressing him. Calum parted his lips and let out a gasp when Michael touched his penis with his fluffy paw. He squeezed his eyes shut; why was Michael doing that to him? The feel of Michael’s soft hand on his penis and Michael’s tongue on the skin of his stomach, they were too much for Calum to deal with at the same time but he reminded himself that Michael was Ashton’s boyfriend and what was happening was wrong.

“Fuck it,” Calum mumbled.

He grabbed a handful of Michael’s dark locks and pulled him up, crashing their mouth together. Michael smiled as Calum’s lips moved against his before kissing Calum back. Calum’s lips were soft and wet and they were better than whatever he had imagined it would be. Their mouths moved impatiently together while Michael’s hand moved up and down Calum’s side and his hips moved against Calum’s hips. Calum buried one of his hands into Michael’s hair and wrapped the other around Michael’s waist but it slowly moved lower to the swell of Michael’s ass. Pulling away, Michael got off the bed, leaving Calum to frown. If Michael wanted him, why did he pull away? Had he only been messing with Calum? Calum felt stupid for giving in so easily.

Michael bit his lips as he took small backward steps until his back hit against the desk. After picking something from the table, he again advanced towards the bed, biting the side of his bottom lip and swaying his hips from side to side. Once he reached the bed, he again got on all fours on the mattress and seductively moved to Calum, who was leaning against the headboard. Taking hold of the hem of Calum’s t-shirt, Michael pulled it over his head and tossed it on the floor. His jeans and boxers followed the same fate and Michael was glad that the other boy had gotten rid of his shoes and socks when he had gone to get the lube and condom from the table. He threw his left leg over Calum’s and straddled his thighs before wrapping his arms around Calum’s neck. As soon as the other boy settled in his lap, Calum reached for his shorts to pull it off but Michael shook his head negatively.

“No, everything stays on. I’m a kitty, remember? Pet me now. Meow.”

“Ok,” Calum mumbled; if only he had not been in that position, he definitely would have found the situation funny. But then he frowned. “If you don’t wanna get the shorts off, how are we gonna…”

“Hang on.”

Michael took Calum’s hand into his and then brought it to his mouth, pressing a few kisses to his knuckles. Locking eyes with Calum, he took his middle finger into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it. He sucked on the finger then coated it with saliva before moving to another finger. Michael pulled them out of his mouth and guided them behind him. That was when Calum realised that right beneath the long fluffy black tail, there was a hole. Michael let out a gasp as he pushed Calum’s fingers into his hole, both his middle finger and index at the same time. He moved Calum’s fingers in and out of his hole while Calum’s other hand moved up and down Michael’s back and his mouth pressed small kisses to his neck. After a few minutes, Calum’s fingers were moving on their own accord and Michael let go of his hand to press his palm flat against the wall to support himself as he moved on Calum’s digits. Calum bit his lower lip and looked at Michael’s face as he scissored his fingers.

“I think... that’s enough. Do it already,” Michael whispered.

“How do you…”

Michael handed the condom and lube to Calum and got on his knees before bending in front of Calum and looking at him over his shoulder. Calum swore under his breath and quickly tore open the condom, rolling it onto his penis before coating it with lube. He got on his knees behind Michael and guided his penis to Michael’s hole. The moment he pushed the head inside, Michael moaned loudly before purring. Calum held the tail in one hand and pushed it out of the way while he placed his other hand on Michael’s hip as he pushed his penis completely into Michael and pulled it nearly all the way out before pushing back in again. He repeated the action and closed his eyes, biting his lips when Michael squeezed his muscles around him.

Michael did not know whether Calum was a natural or just really good at it but with each of his forward thrusts, the other boy was hitting his prostate. His arms felt weak and could no longer support him, causing him to fall forward on the mattress. Instead, Michael leant on his elbows and rested his forehead against the blue sheet. He slipped a hand into his shorts and freed his erection from its confinement. Immediately, he wrapped his fingers around it and moved his fist along his length, purring at the same time. Having the soft paw around his penis was a different feeling but it was good in a way that Michael himself did not expect. It turned out the paws had more benefits than Michael had thought they would.

Calum sped up the movements of his hips and Michael tried to match his forward thrusts with one of his own while his hand kept moving around his penis. Michael arched his back and spilt his load on the sheet, careful not to get any on his paws. As soon as he caught his breath, he pulled away and pushed Calum on his back. He climbed on top of the other boy and getting rid of the condom, he took Calum’s penis into his mouth, sucking on it powerfully. Calum squeezed his eyes shut; the sight of his penis going in and out of Michael’s mouth was too much to see. Swearing, Calum came into Michael’s mouth. Michael took Calum’s penis out of his mouth and licked the cum that was dripping out of the corner of his mouth before pressing a kiss to Calum’s mouth and settling on the bed next to him.

“Wow,” Calum panted when Michael wrapped an arm around his waist; he could not believe he had sex with Michael.

“Yeah…” Michael laughed.

“I can’t believe you made us do it while wearing those stupid things.”

“Hey,” Michael lifted his head to look at Calum and slapped him on the stomach. “Don’t say that, I’m a kitty. Meow.”

Calum laughed. “Yeah, you were taking that part pretty seriously.”

“That’s cause I’m a kitty.”

“No, you’re not.”

Michael made a face. “I knew you wanted me.”

“What? No, I did not.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen the way you look at me when I’m with Ashton. Ashton may be ignorant but I’m not stupid.”

‘Damn!’ Calum groan mentally; he did have a crush on Michael but Ashton liked him and he was not going to get in between. His friendship with Ashton was more important than his stupid crush. His attraction towards Michael was actually the reason he was always annoyed when Michael was around.

“I seriously don’t know what you’re saying. Anyways, it was great.”

“Yeah?”

“I didn’t know you were the kinky type.”

“Kinky? You like kinky? Damn, you have seen nothing. Wait until next time.”

“Next time?”

“Yeah,” Michael nodded. “Thank you. I had a great time. Best birthday present ever.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Michael leant forward and pressed his lips to Calum just when there was a knock on the Calum’s door. The two of them pulled away and stared at the door.

“Cal? Are you sleeping?”

“Ashton?” Michael frowned. “What is he doing here? He told me he’d be back on Wednesday.”

“Shhh… You’re gonna get us in trouble,” Calum whispered while quickly pressing his palm to Michael’s mouth. He then turned to the door again. “No, not really. How come you’re back early?”

“I went to meet Michael but he’s not home.”

“Shit! Where are your stuffs?” Calum asked as he quickly looked at Michael, who motioned to his bag on the floor.

“Cal? Are you busy?”

“Yeah, kinda… I’ll talk to you in the morning.”

“Alright, goodnight.”

“Yeah goodnight.”

“Thank god I went to close the door,” Michael sighed in relief.

“When did you?” Calum questioned, he was sure he did not see Michael do that.

“When I went to get the condom from your desk and you were removing your shoes.”

“Ok,” Calum nodded then something crossed his mind. “What did you mean when you said Ashton would be back on Wednesday? I thought you didn’t know he was not home.”

Michael smiled sheepishly. “I kinda knew…”

“What? Then why?”

“Pff… do you have to ask so many questions? I did it because I know you like me and I wanted to. And you can’t refuse me anything, at least not today.”

“Shut up, you should probably leave.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes,” Calum closed his eyes and answered.

“Alright, as you wish. Let’s see what Ashton thinks.” On that Michael got off the bed and walked towards the door in his kitty outfit, leaving Calum to stare at his back.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been thinking about it and I thinking I'm gonna do an extended version of this. What do you think?


End file.
